Dark little things
by Crescent Luna Moon
Summary: Prompts with Harry being with someone, sometimes others being with someone else, but they all are a little dark. Lots of little stories that have a dark twist to them.
1. Broken LunaHarry

She stared at his eyes, those beautiful green eyes that everyone adored and loved as they saw their winning chance in the war, but she knew they held something much more then the fighting spirit everyone else saw.

She saw the flickering pain that made those bright eyes darken when he was alone. The pain of losing the people he loved and cared for, she knew what he was feeling, for she felt it before and knew her eyes held the same pain. They were two of a kind and no one else could see that, they couldn't see the fear, numbness, helplessness and utter pain. They couldn't see past the masks they put on every single day just to keep them content and away from their secrets. No they were blind, just as it should be.

She knew that there were others who were like them, but they had their own and left them be, knowing that having outside help would just cause it to hurt more. The invisible wounds that littered beneath their skin and dragged down to the base of their core, their shattered soul, no one saw them unless they had been through the same events as they had, and no one dared to utter a word if they knew.

She continued to stare at his eyes and smiled when he leaned in and kissed her forehead, spreading the love he had for her. She loved her Harry, the last name he held she ignored for the world tainted it with their desires and lies. Yes she loved this broken young man and he loved her, an equally broken young woman; both shattered and frail, but she knew that given the chance, they would damn everyone else to their own personal hell.

"Luna?" Harry whispered her name.

"Hm?" she hummed as she laid on his chest.

"Never leave me behind" he said to her. She looked at him, her stormy blue eyes becoming clear as she did.

"I won't, not in the entire time that we're damned to be here, will I ever leave you behind" she said before kissing him softly on the lips.

Yes they were broken beyond anyone's repair, but together, they made something else entirely and it was much more stronger.


	2. Darkness VoldemortHarry

Hiding amongst the darkness of his cupboard, he knew he was safe. **They** wouldn't dare come into his sanctuary, the one place where he wasn't harmed or degraded for what he is. He shifted and smiled as he felt the darkness of his cupboard shift and spin, wrapping itself around him, protecting him from the pain **They** gave him.

_"£Harry£"_ the darkness whispered in his ear. Harry blinked and smiled as he heard his friend speak to him.

_"£Yes?£"_ he spoke back, feeling the darkness run an invisible hand through his hair.

_"£Let me come for you, tell me where you are£" _he heard his friend say. Harry smiled and knew it was time to move.

_"£Ok£" _he said softly and let his friend know where he was. He sat at the back of his cupboard, waiting for his friend to come. He heard the front door crack and bust open. **They** were screaming and shouting for him to go away and leave them alone.

A low and hollow laugh was heard through the darkness of his cupboard and Harry knew he had came. Harry smiled and waited a little bit more, knowing that things were going to get messy and dark in a few seconds. The outer lights flickered and **They** screamed in fear then pain. Harry waited and smiled when the sounds stopped and the cupboard door opened.

_"£Harry?£" _he heard his friend call out. Harry shifted and came out from the bottom of the stairs.

_"£I'm here£"_ he said and allowed his friend to pull him out. He saw his friend's dark red eyes and smiled as he was being held by him. Harry wrapped his arms around his neck and let him take him away from **Their** house.

_"£Let's go home£"_ Harry heard his friend say and he agreed. With a crack that shattered the quietness of the night, Harry disappeared from Number 4 Privet Drive.


	3. Pride LilySeverus

**Pride**

_'Mudblood'_

That was the one word that broke their friendship. Lily knew that Severus was angry at James, Sirius, Remus and Peter for what they did and she accepted that Severus didn't mean it. She wanted to forgive him, she really did.

She remembered him coming after her and apologizing his heart out and hiding the tears she knew were stinging the back of his eyes. She knew he deeply was sorry and wanted nothing more than to take back that hateful statement he said and that ugly word at the end. Lily knew with all her might that she could forgive her dear friend and would if not for one thing that was holding her back.

Her pride.

Her pride was spitting and gnawing at her while saying that Severus didn't deserve to be forgiven, that he broke their friendship with the hate filled word of the racial slur that was_ 'Mudblood'._ Her pride was biting her and keeping her back as it told her that he said it in front of all the other students and they knew she broke their friendship. They would call her weak and petty for taking back a young man that called her **Dirty Blood** in front of them.

She sighed and looked at the shadows of the Slytherin table, seeing her friend and long time crush sitting there, looking dead to the world. She watched him slip away from the Great Hall and away to god knows where that was in the school. She desperately wanted to run after him, grab him and tell him that she forgives him and tell him her deepest love for him, but her pride still bit her and told her no.

No matter what anyone would say in the future, Lily had on thing to say to her pride that would remain for the rest of her days.

_'I really hate you.' _


End file.
